Cambio de Idea
by yunitha-san
Summary: Esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, ambientado en el cap. 12 de la 4 temporada cuando Rumpelstiltskin se despide de Regina. Outlaw Queen.


_**Cambio de idea.**_

 _ **Resumen:** Esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, ambientado en el cap. 12 de la 4 temporada cuando Rumpelstiltskin se despide de Regina._

 _A pesar del Yaoi y Slash en mi vida también tengo OTP heteros y este es uno de mis favoritos._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, Regina no hubiera sufrido tanto si hubiera estado en mí poder evitarlo._

* * *

Regina estaba luchando desesperadamente para no llorar, pero no podía mostrarse débil, no ante Robín pero tampoco iba a despedirse, solo le diría unas indicaciones, iba a sonreír y le dejaría marchar, salió de sus cavilaciones al notar un intruso en su auto y casi bufa con fastidio al notar que era Gold.

–Odio las despedidas… ¿Y tú? –dijo apenas se acomodó.

– ¿Qué quieres Gold? Porque si vienes a burlarte no estoy de humor…–rodo los ojos con molestia.

–Bella y yo nos iremos. –Le sonrió intentando calmarla – Yo también vine a despedirme.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Bajo una roca? Hay un hechizo en la frontera, si la cruzas no puedes volver. –inquirió con cierta burla.

–Por eso me despido… Pero antes de irme quiero que le digas algo a mi nieto, dile a Henry que lo extrañare. –No pudo evitar sonreír –A él y sus adorables intentos por espiar en mi tienda.

–Lo sabes todo… –No era una pregunta.

–Claro que si… ¿Podrías decirme que buscaba? –El espectro no planeaba quedarse con la duda.

–Lo que buscaba era imposible, buscaba mi final feliz, el libro me pone como villana y los villanos nunca ganan… Henry pensaba que tú conocías al autor del libro y podría pedirle un final feliz para mí. –Confesó sintiendo la ironía que ahora lo estaba perdiendo para siempre.

–Es interesante esa idea… pero no lo conozco. –No pretendía mentirle.

–Sí y los villanos no tienen su final feliz… –Suspiro derrotada.

–Ese parece ser tu caso, pero yo no, soy autor de mi propio destino, yo tome mis decisiones y tu deberías hacer lo mismo –No pudo evitar el reñirla –Déjala morir y tus problemas se acabaran –Señalo a Marian.

–Ya no soy así… –Replico sin siquiera mirar a la frontera.

–Y aun no te pasan cosas buenas querida –Refuto sabiendo que no podía ganar contra eso.

–Suenas igual que antes… –Le miro extrañada.

–Cambie… evolucione, después de morir y ser controlado por una bruja... esas cosas te cambian y sé que tú piensas que los villanos no tienen su final feliz, pero yo estoy tan cerca de lo que siempre he deseado. –Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos –Y por increíble que parezca quiero lo mismo para ti. – Beso suavemente su mano, le tenía un cariño especial a Regina, había sido su amiga, su enemiga y por sobretodo su aprendiz.

 **…**

Robín había estado despidiéndose de los hombres alegres, notaba a Marian mal pero el no pudo evitar el impulso para voltear a ver el carro donde su verdadero amor, sintió la furia recorrerlo, aun no se iba y ya habían buitres detrás de ella ¡ah no! Eso sí que no, el demonio de los celos le estrujo el corazón al ver como el oscuro besaba la mano de SU Regina, rápidamente tomo una decisión, le dio la mochila con las instrucciones y el mapa a Marian y se giró a ver a su hijo.

-Hijo mamá va a ir de viaje despídete… –Miro mal a los demás que querían interrumpirlo, Ronan fue a despedirse de una confundida Marian tal como se lo ordenaron y después le dijo a los hombres alegres que se llevaran a Ronan al campamento ya después pasaría por él y apenas se fueron se giró a ver a Marian. –Lo siento Marian, pensé que podía pero no puedo –Fue toda la explicación que dio antes de empujarla al otro lado de la frontera.

Sin siquiera revisar si Marian estaba bien se giró y a paso firme se encamino al carro de la alcaldesa donde los ocupantes aun no notaban lo que pasaba afuera. Abrió bruscamente la puerta del copiloto y jalo por el saco al espectro hasta sacarlo del auto, sin siquiera una mirada de disculpa entro y cerró la puerta.

–Bueno sé cuándo no soy necesario –Bromeo notando que el final de Regina estaba cambiando y simplemente desapareció.

Una muy confundida Regina miraba incrédula el comportamiento del rubio y se giró a buscar a los demás encontrando detrás de la frontera a una muy confundida Marian caminando a la cuidad más cercana y lo demás desierto.

– ¿Robín? ¿Pero qué pa….? –Fue súbitamente interrumpido por un beso bastante apasionado, sin pensarlo mucho correspondió el beso jalándolo más hacia ella.

Las callosas manos del ladrón se enredaron en el negro cabello de la alcaldesa ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que sobreviviría sin ella? Pero como todas las cosas buenas de la vida ese beso tuvo que acabar o sus pulmones colapsarían.

–Vamos a casa. –Pidió el ladrón.

–No entiendo ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto, no es que no estuviera feliz pero estaba un tanto perdida con lo que pasaba.

–Simplemente cambie de idea…–Contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Es tan fácil que no se cual es el problema de los escritores de la serie...

Avísenme si les gusto o no, planeo una historia Outlaw Queen larga que todavía estoy desarrollando.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
